criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Holly Hopper (JD)
Holly Hopper '''(1976-2019; formerly known as '''Sister Alpaga) was the victim in "Reunion With Death" (Case #9 of Justice Department). Prior to that, she was a suspect in four different murder investigations in the canon Criminal Case. Profile Holly was the 43-year old former Ivywood gossip columnist and infamous cultist who managed to escape from prison in Pacific Bay. At the time of her death, Holly had brown hair with green contacts, she had silver eyeshadow and dark magenta lipstick, she was also adorned with gold earrings and a pearl necklace and wearing sunglasses over her eyes. Holly was wearing a pink and silver dress with matching shoes. Murder Details Holly, under the guise of budding fashion designer Ingrid Dennison, was found strangled to death in the garage of Crown Estates socialite Madeline Rutherford. Upon performing the autopsy, Dr. Graham Fraser discovered the true identity of 'Ingrid' and was able to determine that Holly died of strangulation by being garrotted with a narrow wire. Holly did struggle with her killer, but the most noticeable detail were the ashes found sprinkled on her face. The ashes came from a Cuban cigar, therefore Dr. Fraser identified the killer as a Cuban cigar smoker. The player and Lt. Eric Wayne found a coil of piano wire in the convertible, where the killer hid it. Dr. Candy Orson analysed the wire and was able to confirm the piano wire as the murder weapon. Furthermore, Dr. Orson found traces of the killer's sweat from the wire's ends, allowing the detectives to find out hat the killer has red hair. Relationship With Suspects It was Madeline who discovered Holly's body in her garage. However, Madeline was not able to recognise Holly as she had heavily disguised herself as Madeline's old high school friend, Ingrid. But when Madeline found out that the real Ingrid was alive, she rushed to the station in shock over the news, expressing her envy over her friend's talent in the process. The police theorised that Madeline could have killed Holly by mistake. Vitaly Alexandrov, Madeline's chauffeur was identified by the player after finding his pass card for the mansion's driveway gate. Vitaly told the police that Madeline had ordered him to pick up Ingrid/Holly from the train station and drive her to the estate, claiming that he has never seen Ingrid/Holly before until today. However, the police found out that Vitaly lied about not knowing Holly, as they found out that he had visited her in prison multiple times, under a different name. Vitaly admitted being Holly's accomplice in the prison breakout, providing her a hypnotic disk that allowed her to escape. Vitaly was arrested for his conspiracy with Holly. Jay Maxwell, an interior designer hired by Madeline, was questioned about the murder after finding his measuring equipments in the garage. Jay claimed that he didn't know about the murder and accidentally left his tools in the garage while working on the living room renovation. Jay was spoken to again after they found a footage of him yelling at 'Ingrid' for accidentally ruining his work. Considering that Jay had a history of property damage out of uncontrollable rage, the police suspected that Jay killed her in a fit of rage. The real Ingrid Dennison came by the police station after hearing news that she was 'murdered'. Ingrid confirmed Madeline's explanation – that she was invited by her for some catching up in her mansion. Ingrid then explained to the police that she thought she missed her limousine ride in the train station. TBF Killer And Motive The killer was revealed to be Jay. TBF Category:Murder Victims (Acropolis) Category:Character (Acropolis) Category:Deceased (Acropolis) Category:Criminals (Acropolis)